


Paramnesia

by TheWhiteLily



Series: Artemis Fowl Drabbles [10]
Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, The Mind Wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-21
Updated: 2006-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteLily/pseuds/TheWhiteLily
Summary: Artemis experiences some side effects of the mind wipe.





	Paramnesia

**Author's Note:**

> Crosspost of an old work. One of eight drabble responses to different dictionary definitions of the prompt "Lapse".
> 
> **Lapse,** _phr. verb (1):_ (lapse into) to gradually pass into a worse or less active state or condition

He may have deserved it, but as always, Butler's hand caught the girl's elbow before her slap could land.

Artemis hit the ground anyway, caught up in some parallel universe where the blow had connected.

It had happened before. It was starting to happen more frequently.

This time, he was catatonic for almost a minute before he snapped out of it, shaking and muttering about lollipops.

All Artemis could think, as he was wheeled into the psychiatric ward for 'some tests', was that _they_ had assured him that the after-effects would be minor.

Whoever 'they' were, they had been wrong.


End file.
